


Fatherly Adventures with the Captain

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan Family, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, cs as parents, daddy! killian, mama emma, papa killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Papa Killian and Mama Emma raising their little ducklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Stories with the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are now open again! The muse has returned and must fill the void that 7x02 left us with!

Ever since they brought home little Liam a month ago, it was becoming a habit to find Killian in the baby’s room whenever the little boy even so much stirred in his sleep. While she missed having Killian in the bed with her, she would gladly trade that for the scene she often stumbled upon. She would find Killian regaling stories of him and Liam when they were children and in the Navy together or even some of his pirating adventures. What warmed her heart was how he told them to their little boy. He often spoke in hushed, but enthusiastic tones so as not to startle the baby, and would tell even the most minute details, wanting to share everything with his son. In return, little Liam would stare intently at his father as if he was soaking up every last word of the marvelous tale. She would find Killian sitting in the rocking chair, with his tiny little replica, cradled in his arms or against his chest- a scene she could watch for hours.

“You know, you’re going to turn him into a little pirate with all these stories, before my father even has a chance to make him a little prince,” Emma teased from the doorway.

Unstartled, because he could always just could tell whenever Emma was near him; Killian looked up from his son and gave her a grin that made her heart melt. It was the smile that he had for her, Henry, and now Liam- their little family. Liam sensing that his mother was near, squealed with excitement in the way that babies do with their mothers and Killian waved her over. She sat on the arm of the overstuffed rocking chair and smoothed her little boy’s unruly hair, similar to his father’s.  
  
“He’s beautiful,” Killian whispered. It seemed that he still had trouble believing that this was all real- that he finally had his happy ending right here surrounding him. “And he’s all ours,” Emma whispered back kissing him sweetly and then touching her forehead to his.


	2. A Time Honored Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a tradition back in my time that the father is to give a gift at the birth of his child to the child’s mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be longer than a drabble, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the wonderful kudos from the first chapter- I'm glad people are liking Papa Killian. As I mentioned before, this will also be posted on tumblr under incaptainswanwetrust and if there are any prompt requests, please feel free to send them!

 

**An Honored Tradition**

 

It had been two days since they brought Liam home from the hospital and all Emma really wanted was to take a nice, uninterrupted nap. In pretty much every baby book they had, which was a lot (courtesy of Killian pestering Belle who was only happy to help out her friend), it said that she should sleep whenever the baby sleeps. That was pretty much impossible to do these past two days since everyone; literally everyone in Storybrooke came by to see her and the baby. While thankful that Killian woke up with her for every feeding, she was pretty sure that Killian was used to only a few hours of sleep being Captain and all, but she was not. Snuggled into her pillows, she was about to close her eyes when she heard a soft knock on the door, followed by, “Love?”

 

Turning over to face the door where Killian was, she smiled at him and patted a spot on the bed for him to sit. He grinned at her sleepy smile and opened the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved what looked to be a jewelry box. He sat beside her and cradled her cheek in such a loving manner. “My love, I have…something to give you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Killian rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, a tell that Emma quickly learned indicated that he was nervous.

 

“It was a tradition back in my time that the father is to give a gift at the birth of his child to the child’s mother.” Emma started tearing up because she could see as Killian spoke these words, that he never thought that he would ever have this experience after all the pain and suffering. “Once I found out that you were with child, I’ve been searching around town for what I wanted to give you, the mother of my child, and the love of my life. But nothing seemed good enough for me to give to you, for giving me something I never dreamed of having, a child of my own.”

 

He gestured for her to open the box and she carefully opened the clasp which held it together. Before she officially opened it, she glanced back up at Killian who was watching her with a mix of excitement and trepidation in his eyes. Turning her attention back to the box in hand, she gasped as she realized what he had given her. “Killian, where did you- how did you…”

 

Killian carefully took out the bracelet from her hand, setting it on her leg as he took her right hand into his. “As you know, Swan, you’ve pretty much had me from the moment we met, whether or not either of us was ready to admit that at the time. I’ve never known what it’s felt like to love someone completely the way I love you or to be loved in such a fierce manner as the way you love me. I want to give you everything, for you’ve given me my happy ending. I would go through everything again and wait as long as I did to have what I have right now. I stopped by Gepetto’s shop to see if he could help me in creating something to represent our little family.”

 

The bracelet that Gepetto created was absolutely beautiful and unique. It was a bangle bracelet that had a tree of life charm. On each of the branches was each of their birthstones- Emma’s, Killian’s, Henry’s, and Liam’s. However what caused Emma to gasp was that at the foot of the tree was the design of a swan, which appeared to be protecting the tree, but also sheltered by it and its branches.

 

“What are you thinking, love?”

 

She glanced up from tracing the design of the bracelet and offered him a watery smile. “I’m thinking that you have given me everything I could have hoped for. I’m thinking about that lost little girl who never believed that she could have a happy ending. I’m thinking about how terribly in love with you I am.”

 

Leaning forward, she placed her hands his cheeks, touched her forehead to his, and then pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “Thank you for loving me enough to be patient with me until I was ready. Thank you for not letting me run away from my happy ending and for always assuring me that I was always enough. Because of all that you have done, I have you and my boys and that’s all I need.”

 

“I do love you, Emma.”

 

“I know. And I love you, Killian, so very much.” She then pulled him in for a passionate kiss, wanting to convey how much she loved him and how much this gift meant to her.”

 

Several minutes later, she was struggling to keep her eyes open as Killian pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, the side of her head, her jaw, and her neck. Settling in beside her, he pulled her up against his chest as he wrapped his good arm around her, lightly fingering the bracelet placed on her right wrist.

 

He brushed the hair from her cheek, kissed her forehead silently, and thanked whatever powers up above for letting him find and love this amazing woman.


	3. The Captain's Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s hard for her not to laugh when she remembers that her Killian is the menacing, terrifying Captain Hook, when she sees him using his phone to take pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for stopping by and reading. More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)! If you're on Tumblr, the askbox is open for prompts!-Laur

Sometimes it’s hard for her not to laugh when she remembers that her Killian is the menacing, terrifying Captain Hook, when she sees him using his phone to take pictures. In fact, it was originally Henry’s idea that Killian have a cell phone, in case of emergencies, which seem to be more of a norm for the small town of Storybrooke. So she got him a basic phone- to call and to text. During that time, she wondered if this was such a great idea because all he would do is bloody curse at the phone. He also had this tendency to call it the “talking phone device”, much to everyone’s annoyance (and humor, but they would never tell him that or he would milk it for all its worth). 

As all technology goes, his phone became obsolete and he had no choice but to upgrade. It was a nightmare trying to explain to him why they called it a smartphone. Henry was the most patient with trying to explain and teach Killian how to use his new phone. Her father would get frustrated, her mother would get distracted and would show him all the cute things he could search for because his phone could “google”, and she, being her father’s daughter, would also get frustrated and do things for him. Her son really had the heart of the truest believer, even in such inconsequential circumstances, like Killian learning how to use his phone. Henry even figured out ways to make it easier for Killian to use his phone when he had on the hook or the fake hand. She once asked him why he was so intent on Killian learning. He told her because it was nice to be able to teach Killian something in return for all the sailing lessons. He also swore her to secrecy that another reason was because he wanted someone to play against with the games, and his grandfather was not a worthy adversary.

Not only did Killian live up to giving Henry a run for his money with the different games, but it seemed that he was a big fan of taking pictures, and even more so- showing them off to everyone. He would show off his pictures to Granny and Ruby at the diner, Belle at the library, basically anyone around town. 

She asked him to see his pictures one quiet night they were enjoying together back at the loft. She would see his eyes light up and his beaming smile and could only imagine what he seemed to be showing around town. He unconsciously scratched behind his ears-his tell that he was nervous. With an encouraging smile, a playful kiss, and giving him her puppy dog eyes (her “secret-but not so secret weapon to get him to give into her”, with a nervous smile, he relented, opened it and passed it to her. 

There were so many pictures- where to even begin. 

There were hilarious pictures of Killian and her father posing in ridiculous poses and pictures of the men of Storybrooke drinking it up at the Rabbit Hole (both sober and drunk). 

There were some beautiful pictures of her and her mother playing with her little brother and even a picture of Henry chasing Roland who was chasing Neal. 

There were pictures of him and Henry (selfie-style, as her son would say) and pictures of her, Killian, and Henry. Since Killian regained possession of the Jolly Roger, it became kind of a routine for them to go sailing during the weekend if the weather was nice, and more importantly if there wasn’t a villain for them to fight in Storybrooke that week. He had pictures of Henry manning the Jolly Roger, of them on the ship, or by the docks. 

However, what made her heart clench were how many pictures there were of the two of them. The ones that caught her eye were the candid ones of them. Pictures of him kissing her cheek right before he took a picture. Pictures of her laughing at him struggling to take a selfie. Pictures of her making silly faces at him and of the two of them laughing. Even a picture of just her hand in his resting on his knee.

“When you’re Captain of a ship, it’s essential that you document your travels and those you meet. It’s quite possible that you might run into them again and it can be quite an embarrassment if you were to treat these people as strangers. I find that it’s what separates an excellent Captain from a satisfactory one.” Killian tilted her chin up from the phone to look at her. “In all the years of my life, it’s very rare that I find anything that I would want to preserve the memory of forever. Except for you and my life here in Storybrooke. I want to remember every good day that we have, love. Besides the Jolly, I’ve never had anything of my own that I wanted to boast about, well…until now.” 

“I feel that way too.” It had taken her many years, not as many as her pirate, to come to a point in her life where she was happy with who and where she was. There was a reason why her childhood box contained so few items- the items that represented the few bouts of happiness she felt during that time. “I love your pictures. I love how proud you are of them. Killian, you deserve your own happy ending and I…I am honored to be part of it.”

“My love, you are my happy ending. You’re not a part of it- you’re all of it. Being with you, sharing a life with you, creating happy memories with you. That’s my happy ending.”


	4. Bath-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She made her way to the bathroom hearing far more giggling and splashing she would expect to hear when it came to bath-time. The sounds of her boys' laughter filled her heart and she had to take a peek at the father-son duo.

She made her way to the bathroom hearing far more giggling and splashing she would expect to hear when it came to bath-time. The sounds of her boys' laughter filled her heart and she had to take a peek at the father-son duo. Her little boy, Liam took to the water like a little fish, even from his first bath. How different Liam was from his older brother! The memories given to her from Regina, depicted a different picture when she tried to bathe Henry as a baby. She remembered he would cry his little lungs out every time she tried to give him a bath, fussed his way out of the bath-tub using all the little strength he could muster.

She peeked into the bathroom only to find the two boys-wet hair plastered to their foreheads, bright eyes that twinkled with amusement and mischief, playing with the bath toys. At the sight of her, little Liam grinned widely, showing off his two teeth, and out of excitement, brought his hand down to the water, and splashed his papa right in the face.

"Not good form. Liam," Killian teased their son, as he shook his head, water getting everywhere. Liam laughed at his father, who resembled a wet, shaggy dog, and patted his head, causing her to laugh and reveal her presence.

Killian looked up at her, his eyes danced with happiness at even the simplest activity with their son, and she sat down next to him, hoping to join in the fun.

"Don't even think about it, Killian! You are NOT getting me wet!," she warned. He smiled at her and leaned over to quickly give her a peck on the lips. He grabbed a towel to dry off his hair while she played quietly with Liam, making funny noises for his bath toy duck.

"Alright young land, your time at sea is over," Killian said as he reached for the young boy, towel in hand to dry him. Whether or not Liam knew was his father was saying, he giggled at Killian while he reached up for him. Emma watched her husband make silly faces to keep Liam entertained so he wouldn't wiggle out of his grasp as he dried the young boy and giggled, loving this side of Killian, only his family got to see.

Liam fell asleep quickly in her arms, tired out from bath time, and she peppered his forehead with kisses and gentle coos. Killian came up behind them, wrapped his arms around mother and son, and they smiled as they watched their little boy drift off to dreamland, accompanied with childlike, soft snores. Goodnight little sailor, they whispered as they wished sweet dreams upon their boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you all are enjoying reading the Captain's adventures with fatherhood. Thank you to everyone who left a comment or sent me a message- I hope you got my reply! I'm asking you readers to please leave a comment- I don't care if it's short or long, whatever you're thinking is good too! It would really help me as a writer know if this fic is working and if you guys are enjoying the story. Maybe there's something you want to see? Put it in the comment! I'm always open to suggestions and I love writing prompts so more likely than not, I'll write it!   
> The next chapter is one of my favorites so here's the deal: I'll post the chapter when I can get more feedback (because I'm starting to wonder if maybe you guys are getting tired/bored of this story). If you comment, I'll send you a sneak peek :) It's a good one!!


	5. Oh Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy Comic-Con Week Oncers! This is the first part of a prompt asking for Killian feeding baby Liam his bottle and rocking him back to sleep. Kinda got away from me- Mama! Emma wanted her turn at a story. Never fear- there's still plenty of Daddy! Killian feels with this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hmmm I owned a bag of chocolate chip cookies when I started writing this...

The chill that accompanied Storybrooke nights prompted her to snuggle in closer to her husband's warm side. At her movement, Killian's arm snuck around her, pulling her to lay her head on his chest, as he rested his good arm around her back, his fingers, sleepily playing with the ends of her hair. Even in his sleep, his body reacted to her- reaching out for her, holding her, intuitively protecting her- even if it was just from the winter wind that seeped through the drafts of their home. His soft hum at her body being close to his-the warmth shared between them, their legs intertwined underneath the fluffy, goose-feather filled duvet, her head resting above his heart- caused his chest to gently vibrate under her cheek, gently lullling her back into the dream state her body was utterly craving.

However, a soft coo resonated from the baby monitor, perched right by Killian's side of the bed. At the first sound, she already knew that all traces of sleep had disappeared for her husband. She could feel a little leap in his heartbeat, at the low cry of their new addition to the family. Before the soft coos build up to a screeching wail, she could feel her husband, slowly and carefully try to slide out from under her, without waking her up.

"Shhh, love. You rest here- we'll be right back." Before heading out, he lovingly kissed her on the forehead, followed by her nose, and lastly her lips, making sure to tug the blankets around her body close so that no warmth escaped their bed.

Killian Jones was a good man- he was a good husband and a good father. He had so much love in his heart to give, and since she took a leap of faith with him, he had spent every day showering her with it. His actions were pure of love for her- from the start, even when she was not ready to believe it or accept it out of her fear and her old wounds. Together, they spent each day helping the other heal and slowly they began building their happy beginning- something both of them thought they would never have.

She remembered seeing Killian teach Henry how to moor the Jolly Roger to the docks- his patience in his lessons, his happiness at Henry's excitement over how epic it was to learn from Captain Hook himself, and his pride for her son- it was almost too much for her heart. She didn't realize how close her son and Killian were until Henry shyly revealed to her one day that Killian asked him for his blessing when asking Emma to marry him. As well as making sure Henry himself was okay with them starting a new chapter together- the three of them. She had no words at the care and the thought that Killian had put into his actions- the love and respect that he had for her son. No surprise to anyone, Henry was asked by Killian to stand by his side and be his best-man.

However, nothing prepared her for the sight of Killian with their newest family member. He revealed to her the night after she revealed to him that they were expecting another shipmate to join them on board that he never thought he could have his happy beginning. Her heart ached for the young man her husband once was and still carried- a man whose heart was filled with the despair and darkness over his loved ones tragically taken away from him. She silently vowed that she would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing ever happened to any of them- never wanting him to feel that pain ever again. He softly kissed her, mumbling against her lips, his immense gratitude for the life that they had already begun creating together and for what was to come. He poured all of his emotions into that kiss- she could feel every inch of happiness, sadness, anguish, and hope, as his lips touched hers. As both of their eyes filled with tears, his hand reaching over to place it gently atop the baby bump that had yet to form, her mother's signature saying came to mind. _Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing._

She was shortly joined by father and son, coming back into the room. The soft cries of their little one had settled- his hiccups and his tear-stained cheeks remained, while he was nestled in the bare arms of his father. The spitting image of his father, with his little tuft of dark brown hair, his blue eyes that shimmered with with tears. But immediately catching sight of his mother, his little chubby arms struggled against his father's hold, reaching out for her. Sitting herself up in bed, leaning against the headboard, he carefully transferred their child, into her awaiting arms. She nuzzled his head, breathing in the scent that all babies seemed to have. His hiccups prompted her young one to almost begin crying again so she softly cooed, humming a song, she once heard her own mother hum to her little brother.

"Seems like our _**little pirate**_ was feeling all lonely in his bassinet," he said as he placed more pillows behind her back to make her more comfortable, as she opened her pajama top, to feed their son.

She chuckled softly, cradling Liam's head, as he began to eat. "Pretty sure, our _**little duckling**_ was just hungry."

A little competition between the two of them (because it was them so how could they not) over the nickname for their son- pirate versus duckling. Henry threw his hands in the air at their banter and vowed to remain impartial (but he spent and adored Killian too much- even adopting his stepfather's sense of humor with teasing at the expense of his mother, so he sometimes jokingly called Liam, little monkey, eliciting guffaws from Killian and scowls from her).

As she fed their son, Killian stayed awake beside her, completely encaptured in the sight of mother and child. Their young boy definitely had his father wrapped around his tiny little pinkie from first sight and she knew that in the future, she would have her hands full with all three of her boys.

She asked if Henry was woken up by Liam's cries, but Killian assured her that their other young lad wouldn't wake up even if Leroy, the dwarf himself, came barging into their house. Times like these made her remember the fake memories given to her by Regina during the lost year. While her heart still lightly ached that she did not have real memories like this with Henry (given everything that happened), she still found herself extremely grateful that Henry came and found her- their relationship was truly unique and one she wouldn't trade for the world. Because of what happened, Henry became the young man (now author!) that he was today.

A soft tug to her hair caused her to look down at Liam, but it was not her son that was pulling for her attention- it was Killian. His eyes crinkled with partial sleepiness but mostly contentment coupled with the gentle smile pulling at his lips- she couldn't help but lean her head to the side, having her forehead rest against his.

She would gladly give up sleep for moments like these- she just better have a mug of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon and a dollop of whipped cream waiting for her tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what makes Daddy! Killian's heart full with love besides his family? Reviews :) What a cheeky lil' bastard.


	6. Priceless Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What say you little lad, perhaps a nightcap with your old man?” Restlessness in the night runs in the family.

Being aboard a ship for so many years causes a pirate to form some habits that no matter whether he be on land or sea can’t be chased out of him. Most nights, he’s restless and god bless, his wife has learned to sleep through his tossing and ruffling of the blankets providing them warmth against the nighttime chill. Since they brought home the newest addition to their family, his restlessness has led to him wandering down the hall from the bedroom he shares with Emma to the nursery just a room over. Most nights, it seems that his little pirate is attune to his father’s schedule- the young lad will be awake, cooing to himself as he lays on his back, watching the stars dance across his ceiling, both from his mobile and those that pass through the window from the Storybrooke nighttime sky.

On this particular night, he’s been awake for what he guesses to be about an hour and he’s tried counting sheep, counting backwards from some obscene number, and he just can’t fall back asleep. Emma’s cuddled up next to him, her body pressed up against his side, her breaths even and her lips slightly turned upwards-she’s happily asleep and he wouldn’t dare wake her up. He’s learned his lesson-waking up his beloved before a decent hour is no fun for anyone, especially him. Her little snores ( _the lady doth protest too much in his opinion that she does not snore_ ) are quite endearing and he knows that she must be really tired.

He carefully maneuvers his way out of the bed, placing a pillow in his place so that if Emma scoots closer, she won’t be met with an empty space on the bed. His feet lead him to the nursery and he’s met with the happy babbles of his son, who seems to once again be on the same schedule as his father.

He leans over the crib, finding the little boy amusing himself by kicking his tiny footed booties in the air, and he can’t help but chuckle at the silliness and happiness Liam has further brought into his life. Upon seeing his father, little Liam ceases kicking and instead redirects his efforts in reaching up to his father, wanting to be held. Emma used to tease him that if they had a little girl, he would be a goner- she would hold him in the palm of her hand AND have him wrapped around her pinky. Now he knows the truth- it didn’t matter if they had a little girl or boy, he would be a goner regardless. Holding Liam in his arms, he walks them over to the rocking chair that’s by the window.

In the few steps from the crib to the chair, Liam has already found hold of his hair. The young boy’s dark black curly locks remind him of the man he was named after and Killian ruffles his son’s hair, much like how Liam used to do to him.

“What say you little lad, perhaps a nightcap with your old man?” His heart feels full, having the opportunity to share these moments with his son. He feels the same way when he gets to take his other son, Henry, out on his ship. Moments he once dreamed of having- when he was a young, wide eyed lieutenant on the Royal Navy. He dreamed of raising a family, being the father he wished his father could have been- having these small moments be a part of his life. Moments he thought he would never have- when he became a pirate, feeding off of the justice he sought with every fiber of his being, or the ruthlessness that had taken ahold of his heart, or so he thought. These were moments he would never take for granted-moments that were right up there for him as the most priceless treasure.

“Old man, indeed.” Emma’s teasing voice called to him from the other side of the room. Her head tilted to the side resting on the doorway, as her eyes crinkled with sleep, take in the sight in front of her. Her smile, albeit tired, still illuminates the room, and both father and son, respond happily to her surprised presence.

“Did I wake you up, love?” Her hair tousled by sleep frame her face in a way that makes him want to meet her halfway and give her the most gentle of kisses. This woman is the reason why he has these moments- she gave him a new reason to live, she gave him the strength to find the best version of himself, she gave him love and acceptance for all of him- the pirate, officer, father, lover, and man- she saw all of it, even when he could not.

“Bed felt lonely without you.” Her hands, just like her son, find their way into his hair, running her fingers through it. She sneaks a kiss onto Liam’s cheek, causing the young boy to erupt in giggles. She sits on the armrest of the rocking chair, one hand resting on Killian’s back, the other cradling Liam’s head.

She hums a familiar tune, a seafaring song that she’s heard him sing to himself multiple times over. Both of her boys have their eyes on her, the littlest one’s head finding his place on his father’s shoulder, his eyes fighting to stay awake. Her husband has a gentle gaze on her, one that speaks volumes of love and contentment, his eyes crinkling with happiness.

Soft little snores, much quieter but still bearing a resemblance to his mother’s escape the young one’s lips, and Killian gives her a teasing look- just like his mother. She mock glares back and nuzzles Liam’s back, before placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

“Meet you back in bed?” She says as she stands up, the sleepiness has returned and their warm, fluffy bed is calling to her.

He nods back, and she leans over to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He slyly finds a way to deepen it, nipping on her bottom lip to allow entrance for their tongues to meet. She gasps and pulls back, “Don’t take too long.” Her voice sings out as she makes her way out of the bedroom.

He chuckles to himself, knowing full well that by the time he’s found his way back into bed, his wife will be well on her way to dreamland.

Leaning back into the chair, the gentle rocks of the chair, remind him of his old days- sitting on the deck of the Jolly, allowing the waves of the sea to bring sleep back to him. He reminisces, having walked this Earth for so many years gives him quite a collection to pick from.

So you can stay here and be a part of something. He could never forget the words that Emma once threw back to him years ago. Words that hit him square in the chest, grabbed hold of his heart, found their way into the intricate walls he had spent many years building up. Words he couldn’t shake off, no matter how hard he tried to flee.

Looking down at his sleeping son, thinking of his wife that was waiting for him back in their bed, and remembering that tomorrow his other son would be back home from his weekend with his other mother, he smiles to himself.

_Best decision he ever made._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like candy and I have quite the sweet tooth :) Don't forget prompts are welcome!


	7. The Newest Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6x03 watching Killian interact with Alexandra, I remembered a fic I once wrote (fluff and angst, as usual) about Killian having a daughter. 
> 
> Prompt: I almost lost you...

His knowledge of childbirth was rudimentary, but even he knew it was a bad sign when they ushered him out of the delivery room, without a single explanation for what was happening. In the Enchanted Forest (from what he recalls, granted it’s been at least fifty years), most men wouldn’t even dare step foot into the birthing room. However, given that he never thought that his dream of becoming a father was ever going to come true, there was absolutely no way he was leaving Emma’s side and missing out on the birth of their child.

As he paced the halls leading to the operating room, he recalled the moment he learned he was going to be a father. His Swan had not been feeling well, cursing the stomach bug that she seemed to have caught after returning from visiting Elsa back in Arendelle. At the routine Sunday night family dinner at the Charming’s loft, he walked in on an intimate conversation between Emma and Lady Snow. Apologetic for his rude interruption, he tried to make his exit, when his words were brushed aside and he was given a friendly pat on the back by a grinning Snow. He was quickly ushered out of the loft by a blushing Emma, no explication for what he stumbled into.

The next morning when he woke her up with her regular kiss and her usual coffee, her cheeks became flushed and she turned away the coffee, opting for some hot chocolate instead. He thought nothing of it at the time, assuming that perhaps the hot chocolate would be better for her unwell stomach. Later that day, he received a text from her, which prompted an anxious feeling to take place in the pit of his stomach.

Mom thinks I should see Dr. Whale. I’ll meet you at home for a late dinner.

His fingers itched to call her, but before he could even press the Emma button, she sent another text.

Killian, please don’t worry. You wouldn’t want to develop wrinkles on your youthful face! ;)

He laughed to himself because as much as she was an open book to him when they first met, she could now read him better than anyone else, perhaps even himself at times. He tried to put aside his worries and focus on finishing the tasks by the docks for the day, but the fact that his stomach continued to feel like it held an anchored weight did not escape him.

Later that evening, he met her at the door when he heard the sound of her keys jingling as she tried to find the house key. Surprised to see him at the door, a quick look of uncertainty and fear passed through her eyes (which did not escape him), before she was able to recover and greet him with a smile and a kiss. He had done well all day keeping his concerns to himself that he could not hold back any longer from probing her with questions as to how her appointment went and what Victor said.

She led him to the couch, a small smile forming from her lips, her small hand enveloped in his, as he rubbed his finger across her knuckles. She sat him down on the couch and told him not to move while she retrieved something from her purse. Placing the object behind her back, she sat down next to him and told him to close his eyes. He teased her that this anticipation was not good for his health and she quipped back that she was sure he could handle this, old man.

He was surprised when he opened his eyes to find a plastic toy duck wearing a pirate hat in his hands. He looked at Emma, questions written all over his face, the words caught in his throat. His beautiful Swan, happiness dancing across her eyes, two tears falling gracefully down the length of her face, leaned her forehead against his. He could feel her shaky breath and he was sure she could feel his, the excitement building between both of them. He grabbed both of her hands, the two of them holding the toy- carefully, lovingly-as if it was the most precious thing that came into their possession.

“A baby,” she whispered to him. Her voice small and quiet, to preserve the sacredness and beauty of this moment. His life had changed the moment he met her for she brought light back into his darkened, faded soul. This moment was another that would change his life and for as long as he lived, he would hold onto it in his heart.

“Our baby,” his words full of awe lingered in the quiet moment before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

That gnawing feeling that he felt nine months ago returned tenfold as he waited anxiously for news about his love and their child. He paused in his pacing, glancing back at the nursery, and his stomach tightened. He couldn’t even say if it was their daughter or son because he and Emma decided to wait to find out and now he feared that he might lose them both. He heard the creaking of the door and the sound of footsteps approaching his way. Just like he did nine months ago, he met the person at the door, but only this time it wasn’t Emma- it was Dr. Whale.

“Killian, before I let you go in there- I need to warn you. Emma’s weak, but she’s okay. She experienced placenta previa which caused bleeding during the delivery. But both her and your little girl are strong and are waiting to see you. Congratulations, my friend!” Victor reached over to give Killian the one-handed manly hug, and he smiled that he was able to give his friend the good news.

Killian quickly thanked Victor for everything, knowing his impatience for wanting to see his family was apparent, and quickly made his way to the room. His hands were shaking- they were okay- and his heart was pounding so hard that he felt the sound ringing through his ears. He could never be prepared for the sight that he would meet when he opened the door- his two princesses waiting for him.

He rushed over to Emma’s side, where she held their little girl in her arms. He quickly placed a kiss on Emma’s forehead, checking that she was okay before he turned his attention to his little princess. His heart clenched, his eyes softened at the sight of his daughter. It was in that moment where he finally understood the saying love at first sight. This rush of emotion hit him, in a way he only felt once before, when meeting Emma.

He met Emma’s gaze, the love of his life, who after everything she had been through, never looked more beautiful to him than this moment. Her eyes were gentle with love, and her smile though tired, radiated happiness and bliss. He placed his arms around both of them, and vowed to himself to never let any harm come to them.

He reached to stroke his daughter’s cheek, but she immediately grabbed a hold of his finger, causing the new mother and father to laugh. “I knew if we had a daughter she would be Daddy’s little girl!”

Killian’s smile quickly faded as the thought of how close he came to losing both of them came to the forefront of his mind. Emma noticed the sombered expression take over her husband’s face and she waited, knowing he needed to come to terms with the scare they all received.

“I almost lost you,” his voice croaked with fear and pain, the anguish crying out. “I almost lost both of you.” He bowed his head down, not wanting Emma to see him cry. For all that she went through both physically and emotionally, he needed to be strong- he needed to be her rock.

“Oh Killian, don’t you know?” Emma’s heart broke at the sight of Killian’s despair and she ran her fingers through his hair, urging him to look up at her. She saw the look of a lost boy staring back at her, a look she imagined he had when he lost his mother at a young age followed by his brother years later. “You could never lose us.” She reassured him and used the hand not cradling the newborn to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes. She whispered words of comfort as gently stroked his cheek, her touch lingering, assuring him that she was very much alive. She was here, right by his side, where she belonged. He exhaled deeply, willing the memories of the past hours and the memories of loss from long ago to leave him so that he could enjoy this moment with his family.

He was in awe of Emma because as tired and as worn out as she was, she was still taking care of him and making sure he was okay. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the fear she must have felt through the process. He grabbed her hand that was cradled against his face and kissed it tenderly, his eyes swimming with adoration and concern for her. “And you my love, are you okay?”

She nodded and her eyes met his. She was okay- she was surrounded and strengthened by the love he had for her and their family. She moved over, motioning him to sit beside her, where she carefully transferred his daughter into his arms. A little yawn escaping the babe before she settled quickly and comfortably, already having her father wrapped around her little finger.

Emma leaned over, placing her chin on his shoulder as she watched her husband and her daughter. He met her gaze with absolute love, she could feel it radiating from him so deeply, as she leaned her forehead against his, “Don’t you know Killian? Your daughter and I are both survivors. We learned that from the best. You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Always open to prompts and suggestions if there's something you'd like to read.


	8. Sonogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. This little piece was inspired by one of my friends who decide to bombard me with all the feels of Emma and Killian having a baby. So instead of sleeping, this little one wouldn't let me until I finally wrote it up!

"This is....our baby?" She peeled her eyes away from the sonogram to take a look at her husband, open mouthed, completely in awe next to her. His hand held tightly onto hers, his gaze never wandering from the screen, as he took in every detail-every pixel that made up the image of their baby. 

"Yes, dear." She teased him, sharing a smile with Dr. Whale. 

Killian quickly looked away to face Dr. Whale. "This is the child growing inside of Emma? Right now?"

Emma stifled the chuckle threatening to rise out of her as she watched Dr. Whale not only assure Killian of the validity of the image, but once again explain the process to him. All information mind you her husband knew- Captain Hook was one studious scholar, especially when it came to her pregnancy. His close friendship with Belle that began during her pregnancy and stay with him in the Jolly Roger, only fueled his curiosity once it came time for his and Emma's turn. Belle had no idea what monster she had unleashed when she offered Killian her pregnancy books. He devoured each book-cover to cover and for having lived for as long as he has, Killian's memory and recall was probably better than hers. Maybe it had to do with being a captain, she wondered, whenever Killian would pipe in with the most miniscule detail. He knew what was happening in terms of the baby's development every week and she thanked the heavens that Whale was patient with them...and that he scheduled them for the last appointment because they always ran over their designated time spot. 

"Not really sure I need to ask, but would you like me to print you out a copy of the sonogram?" Well, Dr. Whale might have just become Killian's new mate with that offer. 

"You can do that?!" Killian's bewilderment lingered on long after Whale left to go print them a copy. 

Small moments like these were ones that Emma never thought she would get to experience. Her last time being pregnant found her in a prison, where the visiting doctor did not exude happiness or hope at the new arrival and never did they offer her a copy of her sonogram. Never did she think she would have a family that would love and support her. Or even find love that would tear down her walls and cause her to travel to the freakin' Underworld because dammnit she was fighting for her future- his future-their future- the one they worked for and deserved. And finally once she thought she could have this, the vision of her death crippled her hope for a happy ending. She finally wanted this- wanted the white picket fence, a baby brother or sister for Henry, a chance to have the small moments that would create the picture- and it was being taken away from her. 

But Killian never wavered. He told her they would find a way. Her mother, even in the bleakest of times sharing a sleeping curse with her father, believed that they would save her. Henry, the truest believer, pushed past his fear and guilt, and held steadfast to his new mission: Operation Save the Swan. 

And now here she is watching the fearsome Captain Hook marvel over their baby that she was carrying and she knew without a doubt that this baby, whether it be boy or girl, would have their father wrapped completely around their finger. 

"And you know Killian, the next time we're here- we'll get to find out if we're having a boy or girl..."

"Ah yes! Well, only if our little duckling is willing to cooperate with us. Won't you, our little duckling?" He cooed, softly to her stomach. His voice was one their child seemed to already recognize from the womb. It was softer, but still with the same amount of love and mirth that he used when he spoke to Henry. Without a doubt, Emma knew that their two children were so lucky to have Killian as their father. 

Killian lifted his hand from it's place on her stomach to cup her cheek. The love he had for her shone completely through his gaze and she instinctively leaned up to capture his lips. 

"How are you feeling, my love?" Since her pregnancy, Killian's doting and willingness to help and make sure she was okay only intensified. 

"Perfect. Well..."

"What is it love?" He immediately went through the checklist- had Emma taken her pre natal vitamins this morning? Her morning sickness should be over by now- she was in her second trimester. Was she feeling lightheaded- the questions raced through his mind. 

Emma turned her head, kissed his palm, feeling the anxiety and worry roll off of him. "Sorry to scare you. Just a little hungry! Baby and me could go for some onion rings and a grilled cheese!"

"How about a salad, love?"

"Watch it babe. I'll eat a poptart." She eyed him, waiting for him to relent to her craving. 

"Well if my love and our baby want onion rings and a grilled cheese, I know the best place for us to go." He knew he would never be able to change his Swan's dietary habits (at least he was making, some, though quite minimal progress with Henry), but it was always fun to tease her so. 

"Good."

"Good." He pressed his lips to her forehead, relishing in the feeling of holding his two loves in his arms right now. 

Dr. Whale had definitely risen to the top of Killian's list of newfound mates in Storybrooke. The good doctor not only made one copy, but placed the image onto a CD for them to take home with them. Throughout their car ride back to Granny's, Killian held tightly (but carefully on the edges so as not to create a wrinkle) to the photo. Emma knew there was no way that she was going to be able to talk him out of not sharing or talking everyone in the diner's ear off, nor would she want to dampen his excitement. 

Killian first showed it to Granny, his chest beaming with pride. Granny winked over at her and told her that she was working on the blanket and was just waiting for the name. 

He showed it to Ashley who shared in his excitement. Her happiness for Emma and Killian, both of which were dear friends who had helped her with her own happy ending.   
She traded cravings with Emma while, Killian kept Alex entertained with his silly voices, while trying to show the little girl the picture of who one day would become her playmate. 

He showed it to Aladdin and Jasmine, both of whom were perplexed at how Killian could already have an image of the child inside Emma. He was more than happy to explain to them the intricacies behind the sonogram. 

He showed it to Belle when she came in with Gideon. As he showed the picture to Belle sharing with her the details of the visit and how the next visit would tell them if they were having a boy or girl, Emma held onto Gideon, gently rocking him to sleep, the softest lullaby grazed her lips, but it was enough to soothe the little one. 

He showed it to her parents. Her mother cried with joy and her father clapped Killian on the back and pulled Emma tight to his chest- she would forever be her father's baby, his little princess. 

He showed it to Henry, and she had to give it to her kid, he acted as excited as any teenage boy would be. But he saw how excited his step father was, so he put a little more oomph into his excitement. 

One week later, Emma was sure that he had shown their sonogram to all of Storybrooke. He even showed it to Grumpy. She noticed that he kept the photo in his breast pocket, so that he always had it on hand if he had to pull it out and show someone. Her heart melted at the utter care he showed when holding the picture and she thought that she would find a way to transfer the image from the CD and place it on his phone. She enlisted Henry's help and one day during his shower, they managed to add it onto his photo album on his phone. 

Killian knew he had a family- he knew he had their love, but even the smallest gestures still got to him. This was never something he thought he would have, so when Henry and his Swan presented the picture of their little duckling on his talking phone, he was at a loss for words. The patience, the understanding, and the love they bestowed on him was the greatest treasure, the greatest honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompts are always accepted :)   
> I'd love to hear from you- let me know if there's something you wanna see!


	9. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally had something else planned for the first of the prompt posts, but attending OUATNJ and hearing Jen talk about Restoration Hardware and Colin interjecting that soon there would be baby stuff- well, I had to bump this little fic up the list. So let’s get on with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a couple of prompts coming your way- since 7x02, my inbox has been flooded with baby prompts, which I’m more than happy to write! My plan is to fill in the missing gaps, the what if scenes, and more since we won’t be having our weekly dose of Captain Swan. Thanks for reading this monster of a note, for as many of you know- I don’t write too much on here and I just get right to it! P.S. we’re gonna ignore that Henry is now adult Henry and have him be teen-angst Henry back in Story brooke. Cool!

The one thing she notices about their home is that boy, do they have a lot of books. However, when your husband is the most inquisitive man whose lived for like three hundred years and your son is the author, not just an author, but _THE_  author- it’s to be expected. 

 

Their house, she would say, perfectly describes their little family. Henry’s scarf and coat hangs on their coat rack, right by their front door. Killian’s leather jacket on the hook next to it, followed by her red leather jacket, tying up the whole ensemble. 

 

Killian’s shoes are always neatly placed on their shoe rack, and let’s just say hers and Henry’s are usually haphazardly strewn across the entrance to their home. 

 

Their living room has an open feel to it- in fact, it’s probably where you’ll find them every night after dinner. Their coffee table, handcrafted by Marco and specifically designed per her and Henry’s requests to look like a treasure chest (much to Killian’s surprise and delight), often holds cups of hot chocolate, bowls of popcorn and milk duds, as the family settles in for their movie nights. This is where Henry’s love for Star Wars, Emma’s love for the classics like Back to the Future, Breakfast Club, 16 candles, are introduced and shared with Killian. She’s worried that as Henry gets older that these movie nights might seem lame to him, but she’s already missed out on so much. But she finds that she’s got nothing to worry about- she’s got a great kid- one that gets just as pumped for movie nights as them. 

 

She remembers when she was the Dark One wanting to incorporate little aspects of Killian into their home, but to be honest, home decorating was definitely not her focus or priority at the time. Now that they’ve settled into a more peaceful routine devoid of monsters, villains, and fairies, Killian’s added upon her choices during her stint as the Dark One Decorator. Their library with all the books has many of the maps he’s drawn as Captain proudly framed and hung. His sextant is displayed, along with the compass from his and Emma’s journey. He’s got a dart board in their library, where he’ll swear by his aim and precision. Her favorite though is when he’ll make that dopey face at her when he hits a bulls eye as she’s curled up on the lounge chair, enjoying the quiet moment and more often than not, catching up with her mom on the phone. His silly face makes her fall in love with him all over again.

 

The first couple of weeks since they found out that she’s pregnant, it’s only her, Killian, and Henry that know. It’s kind of exciting that this is something only the three of them know and can share, but also something that she needs. The last time she was pregnant she was in a far different situation- there was no excitement, there were no hugs or kisses. Instead there was fear- there was coldness- and those are feelings that stick with you. So while they wait for the all clear from the doctor before announcing it, she’s also working through these feelings- letting herself not feel guilty that this pregnancy is and will be different from the last, allowing herself to feel excitement over this child and being able to share this experience with Henry, even though she didn’t have it when she was pregnant with him. It’s also an eye opening experience for Killian- he’s had to confront his past demons himself- coming to terms with his father’s abandonment for his children and then Killian’s actions in retaliation.

 

The night before their 10 week check up with the doctor, she finds herself sandwiched in between her two boys, after finishing _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_. Tomorrow once they get the clear from the doctor, they’ll be telling her parents that they’ll get to be grandparents again- the youngest second time grandparents this world has ever seen. She can already hear  the high pitched noises and squeals her mother will make and she already knows her father’s not gonna be able to calm her down, ever.

 

Vaguely listening to the two men in her life talk about their favorite heists/pranks from the movie, she starts to imagine how soon there’ll be a high chair added to their dining room, one of those sleeper chairs that rocks the baby in their living room. She can see it now- there’ll be baby books chosen by Henry all throughout the house- their little shoes will soon find their own place with Killian’s, Henry’s and hers by their front door. It’s something she never had, something she could never give Henry, but now she gets her second chance.

 

“Mom, are you okay?”

 

She’s startled out of her own thoughts by Henry’s worried tone. Quickly placating him, she throws her arm over his shoulder and ruffles his hair- just like she’s always done from the first time he brought her to Storybrooke. “Don’t worry kid, just got lost in my own thoughts. Pretty soon our house is gonna have baby stuff and I was just imagining how that’s gonna look like.” 

 

“It’s gonna be awesome! I was thinking- what kind of mobile should the baby have in their room? I mean, I know Grandpa and Grandma planned for unicorns in yours, but I feel like we’ve got to find a way to combine Savior and Pirate for my brother or sister.”

 

Henry’s excitement for his new sibling was something she’s eternally grateful for each and every day. She remembers the disappointment and the sinking feeling she had when she learned her parents were having another baby. But trust Henry to not only have the heart of the truest believer, but to literally be the most excited big brother. He wanted to know everything- how big’s the baby now, what can the baby do now- can it hear? can it see? is it sucking its thumb? He made it his and Killian’s mission to make sure that she wasn’t overdoing it- they’ve called it Operation nesting swan- they tell her it’s a working title.

 

“Don’t forget author, lad.” Her heart melted hearing Killian chime in. From day one, he's stepped into the shoes of fatherhood for Henry, never treating him any differently or distantly because he wasn’t biologically Henry’s father. And since they found out news of the baby, he’s made it abundantly clear to their son that his relationship with Henry wouldn’t change and that Henry was just as much a part of this happy beginning and addition to the family. 

 

Henry’s smile at Killian’s suggestion brought the same to both Emma and Killian. She knew that keeping a secret from his other mom and grandparents, hell the whole town, was really tough on Henry, so she knew that once they got the okay from the doctor, he was going to be unstoppable then- he already was practically bursting at the seams. And speaking of which, she knew that there was no way she would be able to reign in Killian. Every time they’ve visited the doctor, he’s requested for a copy of the sonogram- she wouldn’t be surprised that once news spread, she would find her husband showing the whole town each and every picture. 

 

She couldn’t believe it- how far she had come, everything she’d faced- there were definitely times where her happy ending seemed impossible, where the picket fence life seemed so unattainable. But now here she was sitting in their home- a home she made with her husband, once a lost boy, who was on the verge of becoming a father, and what a wonderful father he would be. A home she made with her son, the boy she had to give up so he could have his best chance, who now found it with her, was growing up to be everything and more than what she wanted and dreamed for him, and she would get to witness it. A home where this newest duckling, who decided at that moment to move around her belly and make their presence known, would be joining them in just a couple of months. 

 

As she rested her hand on her growing bump to soothe her duckling, she thought, _oh baby, we love you so much already and we can’t for you to come home._


	10. Duckling, Pirates, and Princesses oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's your first halloween and your family can't decide what your costume should be. (Family + Baby CS)

If this is how it's like and it's only her daughter's first Halloween, Emma already knows- she's gonna have a problem on her hands. Her father and her husband's ridiculous rivalry (albeit completely friendly and out of jest now) was driving her up the wall, and today's chronicle- Halloween. 

Once you get rid of Dark ones and you come to terms with the fact that your mother is Snow White, father is Prince Charming, husband is Captain Hook- to start with- Halloween just seems like a picnic plus candy. In fact, she would have never guessed that Mr. Captain Hook himself- scurvy be warned- would have the sweetest "hook" of them all. It seemed like the basket full of candy she had gotten ready for the trick or treaters by their foyer wasn't as full as when she first placed it there. With Henry being out of the house, Leia being only 9 months old- not even walking yet-, the culprit had to be her husband. In addition to that, his kisses recently always tasted of chocolate- a hint of nut, a touch of caramel- all components of her favorite candy, Snickers.  _Hmmm...._

Now that things had finally been restored back to calm and serenity, Storybrooke was in full force- Halloween. The whole town had adopted this tradition- from Granny's having spooky cobwebs adorning her cashier, to the Town Hall having jack-o-lanterns. Her mother was adamant that this year they dress up- the plan was to have trick or treating by the Town Hall, ending with a party at Granny's. She even was able to get Granny to adopt a spooky motif: Skeleton Pie (previously Chicken pot pie), Goblin's Graveyard Lasagna, Scarecrow Stew. 

Her mother decided to dress up as Little Red Riding Hood (to pay homage to Ruby who was off in Kansas with Dorothy), and her father was the big bad wolf. The seven dwarves had decided to dress up as the seven days of the week (whatever that meant). Belle had even gotten Gold to dress up with her and Gideon- they were the three bears ( _given that was the name of their local spa, she couldn't help but chuckle imagining Gold with a spa towel on his head)._ Emma knew that if Henry were here, he would be off the walls excited that everyone was getting in the spirit and he for sure would already have different plans for their costumes. 

So here she was, the Saturday before Halloween, Leia was finally down for her nap and she couldn't procrastinate any longer otherwise she would have to make the costume ( _not the worst thing in the world if she could use her magic-though it's been a little wonky since she gave birth)_. She seriously considered having Killian dress up as Disney's Captain Hook, but she already knew- a lot of convincing, a lot of pillaging and plundering would have to occur for her husband to consider it. 

"Emma!" Her father's grin was as wide as it could be as he entered their living room. "Sweetheart, I found the  **perfect**  costume for Leia. Now I know your mother was thinking that the three of you could do a group costume, but honestly Ems, this is just amazing. I just had to buy it- she'll look adorable and-"

"Swan! I've found what we shall dress Leia up in for Hallow's Eve's festivities. Love, it's quite magnificent- I didn't know they made them in that size and my little love shall-"

She couldn't help but snort with laughter- her husband and father face to face, each holding up the tiniest Halloween costumes. Her father had found a little princess outfit, tiara headband, gold shoes for his granddaughter. Her husband held in his hand a little pirate costume, complete with the ruffles, the pirate head scarf. Honestly both costumes were absolutely adorable, but perhaps seeing two grown men's faces darken with competing glances as they held their respective baby costumes was a sight. 

As if she knew that her father and grandfather were vying for her attention, Leia's cry rang out, jolting both men out of their staring contest. 

"Is my little princess awake?"

"Little love, hold on, Papa's coming!"

Both men raced to the nursery before Emma could even lift herself off of the comfy couch.  _Oh Lord,_ she thought. Another chapter for the books.

0000

Her father and mother watched Leia the next day so Emma and Killian could go on a date night. As they were settling in to eat their dessert, she received a message from her mother, Leia dressed up in the princess costume.  _This is all your father._ She had to work very hard to distract and kiss the frown off of Killian's face so they could properly enjoy themselves.

0000

The next day she was called into the station to help her father with the dwarves (turns out the seven days of a week costume idea only led to seven dwarves severely disgruntled at one another and finding individual costumes). Finishing up the paperwork, her father came into her office shoving his phone into her face. Turns out that while she and her father were dealing with the dwarves, her husband had decided to dress Leia up in his costume.  _Give a smile, little pirate for Grandpa._ Perhaps it was only her daughter's gummy smile- her eyes twinkling with the innocence and glee that only babies seem to possess- that was able to pacify David. 

0000

The day before Halloween, it got worse- she's not sure exactly how, but her poor daughter went back and forth between each costume. As soon as she needed a changing or she was given a bath, it was like there was this alarm that went off in her father and husband's heads. Ultimately enough was enough and she knew she had to do something before they all were together at Granny's. 

0000

She contacted Smee to make sure that Killian was distracted with the Jolly Roger right before the town trick or treating. She left his costume in the Captain's quarters so that he would have no excuses and would just meet her at the town hall. 

She asked her mom to make sure that her father would be with her and wouldn't try to find a way to come pick up his girls on their way to the party. Her mother's giggle was more than she needed to hear, but whatever- it got David out of her hands. 

blowing raspberries on her stomach as she changed Leia into her costume, she couldn't believe that this was her life now. "Little one, I know daddy and grandpa are so crazy- but that's because they're so crazy about you. Who are they crazy about? You my little duckling," as she peppered kisses on Leia's cheeks and listened to her daughter's baby giggles. 

0000

They were the last ones to arrive in the town hall. Having Leia in the baby carrier, she walked up to where everyone was gathered- everyone making silly faces and cooing over the little one, she wasn't surprised to see both her husband and father coming forward to greet them. She could tell they both were anxious to see which outfit she had dressed Leia in, and she couldn't help but meet her mother's eye, both of them with smiles on their faces. 

Before her father and husband could fight over who would get Leia, her mother stepped forward to hold her, so that Emma could take off the little fuzzy jacket she put Leia in. 

It wasn't a pirate costume underneath, nor was it a princess one. In fact, Emma had dressed her up in what she deemed as the best costume choice. To complete the look, Emma pulled the hood from behind Leia and over her head to complete the look.

Looking behind her, she was met with two dumbstruck faces, which immediately morphed into big-ass grins. 

"I've got to hand it to you Ems, that's actually the perfect costume."

"Our little duckling, Swan- that's brilliant." 

And so concludes the tale of how the little pirate princess found her way and became a duckling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate costume: http://www.candyapplecostumes.com/ic16047.html?gclid=Cj0KCQjw4eXPBRCtARIsADvOjY3pn8fA9KQdopYZX9selEh9TmqjBZMj5_EWLjkdZTzyrB4Fo0lRP8UaAsQ0EALw_wcB
> 
> Princess costume: https://www.target.com/p/melissa-doug-174-princess-role-play-costume-set-3pc-pink-gown-tiara-wand/-/A-13451722?ref=tgt_adv_XS000000&AFID=google_pla_df&CPNG=PLA_Toys+Shopping&adgroup=SC_Toys&LID=700000001170770pgs&network=g&device=c&location=9007322&gclid=Cj0KCQjw4eXPBRCtARIsADvOjY0Qf-t5NaPqhnxbKARy8EjEsElyjFI1Ew8UUS_914PwyuuU4Zk_YDgaAmQSEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds
> 
> Duckling costume: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/fe/c1/2d/fec12df84028cd61589e6b23cc0b464f--baby-duck-costume-baby-chicken-costume.jpg


End file.
